


tease show

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magnus goes to the Institute and sees alec training with Jace for the first time and he gets turned on, and Jace notices and takes the opportunity to make magnus jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease show

Magnus rang the doorbell of the Institute, bouncing on the balls of his feet and staring up at the stars and the spires of the cathedral.

He hadn’t called Alec, but knowing that Robert and Maryse were in Idris, he figured that it would be okay to surprise him.

Magnus turned to look at the buzzing city life. The street was almost quiet at this time of night, the in-between period when most people were getting home from work or going out for an endless night.

He watched a cars and taxi cabs roll along the street, and the weary, hunched over old men walking on the sidewalk. He watched the twenty-something year olds tripping along in clumps, either in drunkeness or excitement.

It all seemed very false to Magnus, how they all fit into typical textbook ideas and did what society expected them to do. He shook his head and told himself not to dwell on the lives of mortals he didn’t know.

Footsteps sounded from behind the door, and Magnus turned, a smile spreading across his face.

He ran a hand through his hair and quickly smoothed down his coat, his heart hammering in his throat. Alec - even the thought of Alec - always made him feel this way, even after being together for so long.

The door opened a crack. It was Isabelle who poked her head out, unbound hair falling across her eyes.

“Magnus?” She said, pushing the door open wide; it creaked in protest, the eerie sound echoing in Magnus’s ears. 

Magnus frowned and looked past Isabelle’s shoulder, searching the empty hall. He sighed. “Came to see Alec,” he said, by way of greeting.

Isabelle stepped back and waved him in. “Well, my parents aren’t here, so you can come in,” 

Magnus stepped in and closed the door behind him, grateful for the warmth. “I know,” he said, shucking off his overcoat and tossing it onto a rack in the corner of the entryway. “He told me earlier.”

Isabelle stepped into the elevator across from the door and Magnus followed, ducking so that his head didn’t hit the ceiling.

Magnus looked at Isabelle. “Is Alec asleep?” He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. He would love to crawl into bed with Alec and kiss him awake, though he wasn’t sure if Alec would appreciate that. Maybe he would just lay down with him and hold him and sleep; kissing could wait until morning.  
Without Robert and Maryse here, Magnus’s mind was brimming with possibilities.

Isabelle shook her head, squinting her eyes like she could read Magnus’s sappy thoughts. Dim light fell through the slants in the elevator door as they moved up, playing across her pale face and throwing parts of it into shadow. “He’s training with Jace,”

“It’s late,”

“And?”

Magnus laughed at her. “Nephilim never sleep.“

Isabelle threw up her hands. “Jace and Alec don’t, I _do._ I’m going to bed.”

The elevator stopped. Isabelle yanked the door open, with more force than was probably necessary, and got out, leaving Magnus alone.

Magnus felt oddly dismissed. He watched her retreating form. _Shadowhunters,_ he thought, _always the epitome of hospitality._

Right before Isabelle disappeared behind a corner, she called out, “Brother Zachariah stole our cat, so you’ll have to find the room yourself!”

Magnus chuckled and shook his head, wondering how Jem and Tessa were doing; he hadn’t spoken to either of them since Jocelyn and Luke’s wedding.

He was used to this, the disconnected but still intact relationships he kept. Over the past century he had talked more with his cat than he had Jem and Tessa. 

He started down the long hall of the Institute, pushing the memories of friends and loves long-gone out of his mind and instead thinking of Alec.

Since they got back together, things had been surprisingly easy between them, even better than before.

Alec was his wonderful self, understanding and trusting and open, and Magnus felt himself becoming that way, too, like all the light and love that Alec gave so easily was seeping into his skin and bones with every kiss and look and touch.

It all felt so right, like everything had aligned perfectly in Magnus’s life for once, and all because of Alec.  
He felt anchored, steady, the wild chaos of his life stilling, once again, at the sound of Alec’s voice.

Magnus knew that Alec held him in the palm of his hand, protecting and caring for him so selflessly and lovingly that it almost hurt.

He couldn’t help but worry that Alec would decide he didn’t love him after all, that he didn’t want this thing they had to continue on.

He mentally chided himself; he would trust Alec to be kind to him, and cherish every moment they were together. _He’s only watching the Institute right now,_ he told himself. _You’ll be living together soon._

Magnus smiled dumbly to himself at the mere thought of it. Alec practically lived with him already, but it still seemed like such a big step.

He hadn’t let someone become so close to him for years, the last love that he had so blurred in his mind that she seemed to not matter.

Maybe it was time that made all his past loves seem indistinct to Magnus, or maybe it was just that Alec made everything and everyone dimmer by comparison; he could stand beside all the suns and stars in the universe and Magnus would see only him.

Magnus was ready for it, for the wonderful privilege of having time with Alec that no one else would, of having Alec always in his bed at night and still next to him in the morning. He was ready for Alec to share a home with him, ready to come home to Alec and have Alec come home to him. I’ll look up, and he’ll always be there.

Magnus could hardly wait.

He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t so excited, that this change didn’t mean that much to him. He didn’t want to hold onto Alec too tightly, for fear of scaring him off; he also didn’t want to let Alec slip away.

Magnus came up to a large wooden door at the end of the hall, and, hoping it to be the right one, pushed his way in.

Jace and Alec stood in the middle of the room on a raised platform, facing eachother, the swords in their hands brought together in a cross between them.

Alec’s back was to the door, but when it fell shut with a resounding bang, both he and Jace turned.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, his face brightening immeasurably. He dropped his sword with a clatter and crossed the room in a few strides of his long legs. 

Jace groaned. “You don’t just drop your sword in the middle of combat!” He nearly shouted, paying Magnus no attention and staring furiously at Alec.

Alec ignored him and threw himself at Magnus.

Magnus felt Alec’s fingers hot on his cool cheeks and lips soft on his own. He made a small, pleased sound and pulled Alec in by his belt loops, hyper-aware of how loosely his jeans hung off his hips to reveal skin glittering with sweat and how his tee shirt stuck to him.

Magnus wanted to run his hands along there desperately - they had gotten back together only a few weeks ago, and he felt as if he hadn’t been able to touch Alec enough - but, with Jace in the room, he doubted that either of the Shadowhunters would appreciate it.

Alec slid his fingers into Magnus’s hair and tugged on it, pulling Magnus closer to him.

All thoughts of losing Alec evaporated from Magnus’s mind at the feeling of Alec’s eager lips on his.

With Alec kissing him so carefully, Magnus felt nothing but overwhelmingly wonderful bliss. How could he ever doubt?

Alec nipped the corner of Magnus’s mouth before pulling away, looking up at Magnus and sliding his hands down to rest them flat on his chest.

“ _Hey,_ ” Alec said, a little breathlessly. Magnus looked at him, his heart softening helplessly.

His blue eyes were bright and tireless, cheeks flushed, the pale color of his skin contrasting starkly against the red.  
His black hair was a catastrophe, tumbling down his neck in tangles and curling against his temples in a terribly endearing way.

Magnus lifted a hand to twirl a strand around his finger. “Hey, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes clouded for an instant. “Is something wrong?” He asked. “You didn’t call.”

Magnus laughed and kissed him again; he couldn’t help it.  
“Just wanted to see you, thought I would surprise you and go on a date or something.”

Alec grinned, his cheeks dimpling adorably. He turned his head and looked at Jace, who was studiously ignoring them. “I can go, we were almost done anyway.”

“No, no,” Magnus said, stepping away from Alec and backing away until his calves hit a bench against the wall. He sat down, long legs bending awkwardly. “Finish up, I can wait.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders and padded back over to Jace, kneeling for a moment to pick up his blade.

He held it in his right hand, the other arm held out in a sort of arc, his legs spread slightly, feet staggered.  
Magnus had never watched Alec train before, and, if he admitted it to himself, the thought of it kind of turned him on. 

He knew that this was what made Alec so… skilled with his body.

Magnus crossed his arms and leaned back, the rough wall scratching the back of his neck.

Alec spun his sword and advanced on Jace, taking small half steps, his feet light and soundless on the floor.

Jace raised his blade to swing at Alec’s chest but Alec was already out of reach; he ducked down and smacked the flat of his blade on Jace’s thigh, then rolled to the side as Jace tried to bring his blade down on Alec’s shoulder.

Jace growled and threw his weapon aside; obviously Alec had been taunting him like this before Magnus arrived. He lunged for Alec and, unbalanced, Alec scrabbled to get away from him, his sword clanking on the ground.  
He didn’t let it go, and accidentally made a shallow cut across his arm. Magnus winced as blood started to flow, though Alec didn’t seem to notice. “You don’t just drop your sword in the middle of combat!” Alec mocked, copying Jace’s shout from earlier.

Jace pulled Alec into a headlock and kicked the back of Alec’s knee, making one leg shoot out from under him. Alec slumped, his shirt riding up as he arched his back to try and gain leverage.

Magnus shifted in his seat, uncomfortably hot and tense.

“Got you,” Jace said, triumphant and victorious.

Alec dropped to both knees, rolled back on his heels, and propelled himself upwards, twisting halfway in the air over Jace; Jace fell flat onto his back, freeing Alec as his arms awkwardly dropped to his sides.

Alec landed and rolled, jumping to his feet with a blade already in his hand.

He stood over Jace and laid the tip of the blade at the point of his throat. Jace swallowed, and a small trickle of blood spilled down his neck.

Alec grinned down at him. “Got you,” Magnus stared at him in fascination.

Alec was breathing hard and covered in sweat, his t-shirt soaked and clinging to his body, lining every muscle and curve. Blood streamed down his arm, dripping onto his blade and Jace. His complete disregard for both the injury and the staining it would cause was somehow endearing to Magnus.

He looked like an Angel moments after being cast down from heaven, breathtakingly beautiful and magnificent, like a precious painting splattered with something dangerous.

Magnus knew Alec wasn’t even trying to have an effect on him, and probably wouldn’t even think of being able to while doing something that seemed so ordinary to him. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, Magnus wondered what it would look like if Alec _did_ try.

Magnus resolved to watch him train more often.

Jace looked over at Magnus from the floor and, seeing the way he was sitting, smirked.

He looked back at Alec and raised his hands in surrender.

“Okay, you bested me, but your swordplay could use some improvement.”

Alec held a hand out to his <em>parabatai.</em> “That was hardly swordplay,” He said, rolling his eyes and pulling Jace to his feet. “You just want to point out that you’re better than me at something.” 

He brushed Jace’s shoulder where his blood had splattered on it, but only succeeded in rubbing it in. “And besides, I’m an archer. I hardly ever use swords.”

“But you still need to,” Jace said, exasperated. He looked over at Magnus, his eyes glinting. “Here,” Jace said, looking back to Alec and moving to stand behind him. “I’ll help you.”

He bent over and picked up Alec’s sword. “Blade,” Jace said, handing it to Alec, his hand hovering over Alec’s wrist.

Alec spun the sword lazily, looking up at Magnus as Jace slowly ran his hand down the length of his arm.

“You’re standing like you’re about to fall over,” Jace told Alec, smirking at Magnus as he placed his hand on Alec’s abdomen. He pressed hard, making Alec straighten up and suck in a breath.

“You need to keep your core tight.”

“You need to not purposely press on me where you <em>know</em> I have bruises,” Alec muttered.

Jace tsked. “Bruises from what?” He asked, making Alec hold his arm higher. “I didn’t give you any bruises.”

Alec flushed and stepped away from him, twirling the blade in his hand and leveling the point at Jace’s heart.

“Duel me, first down loses.” He smiled over at Magnus, making Magnus’s chest ache. “I need to spend time with my boyfriend.”

“Deviant Warlocks,” Jace said dramatically, picking up his sword and facing Alec. “Always taking away from  
the greater good.”

“Shut up,” Magnus said mildly, letting himself look Alec up and down; Alec was tense yet fluid, his warriors body focused on the task at hand, sweat dripping from his soaked hair as he shook his head and began to circle Jace.

Jace moved first.

He stepped into Alec’s side and swung his sword in an upward arc in a blow that could cut into his neck; even though Magnus knew it was only play, he still felt uneasy as Alec barely avoided the blade.

Alec spun in a half-circle and brought his sword up, parrying Jaces blow and pushing him back, his sword sliding down to the hilt of Jace’s; it nicked Jaces fingers and he let out a stream of curses, but didn’t back off.

Alec pressed his advantage, pushing Jace harder until he tripped backwards off the platform and fetched up against the wall. Alec bowed mockingly and turned away from him, heading towards Magnus.

Magnus was grinning, but stopped when he saw the murderous glint in Jace’s eyes. He started to stand. “Alec-” 

Jace exploded off the wall and threw himself at Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders. They both tumbled to the floor, and Alec landed flat on his face with a pained groan, with Jace sitting over him, triumphant.

“You ass.” Alec said, his voice muffled. He craned his neck up to look at Jace, and Magnus saw that his lip had split badly, and blood ran down his chin and throat. “I got you off the platform. I _won._ ”

“Please,” Jace said, getting up and running a hand through his hair. He made no move to help Alec, so Magnus rushed over and knelt beside him.

Jace watched them both as Magnus passed a hand over Alec’s face, quickly healing him with a few blue sparks. He knew that Alec could easily heal himself with an <em>iratze,</em> but he liked to take care of him.

Magnus scowled up at Jace, and Alec just dropped his face back onto the floor with a tired sigh.

“You said first down, as in first on the floor.” Jace waved a hand at Alec. “You are, as anyone can see, on the floor.”  
Alec stood up stiffly and wiped at his mouth, smearing blood all across his face and the back of his hand.

With another snap of his fingers Magnus cleaned the blood away from his face.

“You’re just mad because I beat you in swordplay,” He said, patting his <em>parabatai’s</em> cheek affectionately and leaving bloody smears. He took Magnus’s hand, and Magnus was greatly relieved that it wasn’t the bloody one.

He kissed Alec’s temple and pulled him excitedly out of the room; just as he went through the door, he wiggled his fingers at Jace, who made an obscene gesture.

“So,” Magnus said, running his thumb along Alec’s scarred knuckles as they headed down the hall. “What do you want to do?”

Alec laughed and held up his blood-painted hand. “Shower.”

“How disappointing,” Magnus said. “I’m really into that ‘I just committed homicide’ look.”

Alec cast a sideways glance at him; they had reached his room, and he opened the door, falling in and dragging Magnus after him.

“I know,” he said, looking at Magnus, his voice low.

Magnus inhaled sharply, momentarily losing his mind at Alec’s sudden change in tone.

“I knew that you were watching me.”  
Alec murmured, stepping closer to Magnus and pressing his lips to Magnus’s throat.

“You-you did?”

Alec nodded, his hair tickling Magnus’s neck. "I’m not always oblivious. I know that it turned you on,” he said slowly, sliding a hand down to palm Magnus through his jeans. “You’re not as good as you think you are at hiding things.”

“And I’m not patient, either.” Magnus growled, grabbing Alec by the wrists and pushing him back until they fell onto his bed. He kissed Alec’s neck and breathed him in, his head spinning at the scent of blood and sweat and _Alec._

Magnus moved to straddle Alec’s hips and quickly pulled Alec’s shirt over his head. He tossed it to the floor and bent over Alec, tracing the runes inked into his skin with his tongue and mouthing at the bruises he had made a few nights before.

“By the Angel,” Alec said breathlessly, twining his fingers through Magnus’s hair and tugging hard as Magnus bit a messy line down his shaking chest.

Magnus kissed along the waistline of his jeans, and Alec shuddered.

“Shower,” he said, and Magnus crawled drunkenly off the bed, pulling Alec with him as they stumbled to his bathroom.

Magnus slammed the door shut and reached for Alec; Alec spun away, giggling between hitching breaths.

He flicked the shower on to full heat and stepped in, fully clothed, watching Magnus as water soaked his hair and washed the blood away. Magnus kicked off his shoes; he wasn’t going to ruin _those._

“Come <em>here,</em>” Magnus growled, joining Alec under the steaming water and pushing him up against the cold wall.

Magnus gripped Alec’s hips and dug his fingers in, blinking water out of his eyes so that he could see Alec clearly.

Alec was staring at Magnus, his eyes wide, water streaking down his face like tears. He cupped Magnus’s face between his hands and leaned up to kiss him, running his thumb along Magnus’s cheekbone as he nipped the corner of his mouth.

Magnus kissed him back hard, and Alec slid his hands through Magnus’s wet hair, the kiss quickly becoming heated, teeth and tongue clashing together with bruising force.

Alec drew Magnus’s lip between his teeth, biting so hard that Magnus tasted blood; he drew back with a gasp and went to nip at Alec’s jaw, moving down as Alec ran his hands under Magnus’s shirt and clawed at his slippery back.

Alec craned his neck to the side and moaned as Magnus kissed and sucked on it.

“You,” he said, as Magnus began to tug at his soaked jeans, “are going to watch me train more often.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, pulling Alec’s earlobe between his teeth. “I was thinking the exact  
same thing.”


End file.
